Of Adam and Hogwarts
by hobbitgaladriel
Summary: What happens to Adamville(girl) during her fifth year at Hogwarts
1. Rumors

Adamaville sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring of into space from her little table in the corner. Her stare was so intent, that she didn't notice when Sage Erin, her best friend, sat next to her pulling out loads of books.  
  
Adam was an American girl, her parents both muggles living in Suburban North Carolina. They were shocked when a strange letter came, addressed to their innocent brown haired daughter. Even her exocentric aunt, who insisted to be called Esmerelda by everyone, was surprised, when she read it. It was also her that got Adam's parents to let her go. Adam's hair was long, chestnut brown, curly at the ends sometimes. She always had her two bands dyed silver, contrasting with her amber-golden eyes.  
  
When she had arrived at King's Cross, years before, she knew exactly what to do, her letter explained it all. And when she was sorted into Gryffindor, she was all smiles for a week. She had met Sage by default, a total collision in he library, giving them both a day's detention. They instantly became friends.  
  
"Hey, Adam, are you even awake?" Sage's voice brought her back to reality, along with the snapping of fingers in her eyes. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I think so." She muttered, and pulled out a quill, chicken scratching her Transfiguration essay McGonagall assigned to the fifth years the second day, and it was now the third.  
  
"I heard another rumor today. God, that's like, 50 this week!" Adam looked confused. "Rumors about what?" Sage shook her head in a 'you-don't- know-anything' kind of way. "A rumor about you!" Adam raised her eyebrows and Sage shrugged. "I can't believe you haven't heard hem. Every girl is jealous of you and every boy is melting over you!"  
  
Adam went back to writing, though she still listening as Sage went on about the rumors. She finally interrupted her. "Look, I don't care what everyone says about me. It doesn't really matter." "What do you mean?" Adam sighed. "I mean that I'm going to feed rumors by denying them. There's no point." Sage nodded and fell silent, actually working for once. Adam was thankful when she said goodnight and wandered up to their dorms.  
  
There weren't many students left in the common room, one or two. She looked at them. There was a tall, blonde 7th year girl, staring up at the ceiling, obviously lost in though or daydream, and.  
  
"Harry Potter." She said out loud. He turned around and looked back at her from an armchair by the fire. She gathered up her parchments and went to sit cross-legged in the chair in front of him. "What are you doing up this late?" she asked, and watched as his cheeks grew a slight red tinge to them. "Oh, working on that Transfig essay." She nodded and held up her sheet of parchment. "Me too."  
  
It was silent for a moment, the 7th year going to the dorms, bidding them goodnight as she passed. They both nodded to her, and Adam began to scan over what she had written, Harry stared at her. 


	2. Everyone, Even Harry Potter

She looked up at him with her eyes, but kept her head bowed. Quickly, adverting his eyes, he stared down at his parchment, cheeks reddening more. She lifted her head and tilted it, looking at him and twirling her quill between her fingers. This made Harry strangely nervous and he began to scratch out many words in his parchment. She laughed, more like a pfft sound, shaking her head, her head swaying slightly, but still looking at Harry.  
  
He looked up, raising one eyebrow. "What?" He whispered, not wanting to speak normally, as if it would ruin things, things that might not even be there. Adam smiled. "I'm just thinking about something Sage told me." Harry replied quickly, nervously. "O-oh?" She nodded. "Yeah, she told me, that I had all the boy's attention." She mimicked Sage's excited voice as she spoke, smiling.  
  
Harry blushed deeply and looked straight at his parchment, almost straight through it. Adam bent her neck down to make him look at her again. "Is it true?" She asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"We-well, I guess so. I mean, a lot of guys like you, even some Slytherins." He said, catching her warm eyes and calming slightly. She had that effect on everyone. She nodded and laughed again, only this time actually laughing. "Sweet, high, and wonderful." Harry noted as he smiled at her. But then she caught him by surprise.  
  
"Do you like me, Harry?" She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and felt sort of bad for doing it, but she didn't show it. He stuttered, and was about to actually say something when she stood up, her things in her arms, and looked at him. "Good night, Harry Potter" She said, flashed him a smile, and walked gracefully up to the dormitories, feeling him stare at her back until she was out of view. 


	3. Notes

Adam stirred from her sleep. She had heard something, she was sure of it. And it happened again, a soft hoot. Scooting into a sitting position, she pulling back her curtains. "Knight!" She exclaimed softly, seeing her barn owl sitting on the window between Adam and Sage's bed. She stood up and walked to the owl, taking the crumpled, torn slip of parchment in his beak. Stroking him gently, he crouched onto the sill of the window. She took the letter back to her bad, and sat up, pulling the curtains up again.  
  
"Lumos" she whispered, and a glow appeared at the end of her wand. Unfolding the note, she read it.  
  
Dear Adam,  
  
I know you probably don't like me very much, but I only wanted to say, that you're beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. And you're smart, and kin, and well I could go on forever. You don't have to write back, I don't expect you to, but I just wanted to tell you what I did.  
  
Signed,  
  
Ron Weasly  
  
She read the not again to make sure she had just read what she did. "Sage was right, and it's getting worse than I thought!" She whispered to herself, climbing down to the foot of the bed and retrieved parchment and a pen. She was one of the only few students to use one. It wrote blue with glitter sprinkled in it.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Thanks for all the compliments, though I don't deserve any of them. And yes, I do like you. You are a great and wonderful friend to me. But, I doubt we could be anything more. I don't want to ruin our great friendship.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Adam  
  
She stood up, and gave the note to Knight, whispering directions as she petted him. He flew away soundlessly into the darkness, and Adam climbed into her bed, letting her body be taken to dreamland to rest on the shores of slumber. 


End file.
